gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bodhi
The Canis Bodhi is a 2-door pickup appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Bodhi resembles a Land Rover Defender as its front section is almost the same as the real vehicle but with a different shaped front bumper. It also bears a likeness to the Kaiser Jeep M715, as the Bodhi's doors, 'roof'/cage, and other parts are similar to its real-life counterpart. The wheel arches are similar to those on the Land Rover Wolf. However, the vehicle sits much lower to the road than a Land Rover Defender. In addition, the vehicle is also wider and its wheels extend further out from its body. It has a sturdy and robust looking body, making it look like a military vehicle. Chances are the Bodhi is actually a kit car or some kind of customized truck due to its basic design. Gallery Bodhi_(Trevor Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view. Bodhi_(Trevor_Rear&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Rear quarter view. Bodhi-GTAV-Front2-Trevor.png|Mr. Raspberry Jam appearing behind the stock bumper of Trevor's Bodhi after completing the mission Hang Ten. Artwork bodhi gta V.jpeg|Artwork of Bodhi. Bodhi-GTAV-trailer.jpg|The Bodhi. Bodhi,Canis.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Bodhi-GTAV-glitch.jpg|The Bodhi towing a large trailer after a character switch glitch. Locations *At Trevor Philips' house when playing as him. His Bodhi can also be seen parked nearby whenever the player switches to him from Franklin or Michael. This is the only way it spawns outside of missions. *Can also be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $25,000 in GTA Online. Trivia *Bodhi in Buddhism is the understanding possessed by a Buddha regarding the nature of things. **Bodhi is also the name of the tree where under that tree, Siddharta Gaotama (the Buddha), meditates for the first time to become Buddha. *The car is named after Bodhi Ogg, the son of Steven Ogg, who was the voice and motion capture actor for Trevor. *The name is also a reference to the 1991 film, Point Break. The main antagonist, a bank robber named Bodhi, associates with a group of surfers who are mistaken for his crew. The surfers own a Kaiser M715 nearly identical to the one Trevor owns, aside from the color, which is featured prominently in the first act of the movie. *The default radio stations for the Bodhi are: **''GTA V: Channel X. *On the police radio, the vehicle is referred to as a Bordeaux Bodhi. *If the player modifies this vehicle, it will respawn at the safehouse, still modified. The same happens with Franklin's Buffalo and Bagger, Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. *The Bodhi appears to be a civilian driven vehicle in the first GTA V trailer, but in the actual game it is only driven by Trevor. *It is implied the car has electrical problems. Sometimes when Trevor goes to start up the truck, it will stall for a few seconds before starting up. *It is possible for Franklin to take the truck after he rescues Lamar in the mission Lamar Down. *In the mission By The Book, it is still parked when playing as Michael, though it is inaccessible to him if the player tries to open the Bodhi. *If the player takes Trevor's Bodhi as Franklin or Michael he will call the character, raving at him for stealing the truck. *When switching to the brighter headlight intensity in the Bodhi, the flood lights on its roll cage will also activate. *Purchasing the Xenon-lights at any Los Santos Customs will only change the headlights, causing unevenly colored light when activating the flood lights. *The vehicle has a CB radio attached, and occasional trucker chatter can be heard if no radio station is playing. The same is true of the Rat Loader. *Even if the car is customized and resprayed, the faded and damaged paint job will remain in the car. *The player character will rev the engine a few times after starting up the car, unless the player starts driving immediately. *The license plate on Trevor's truck ''Betty 32. It is possible that his mother's name is Betty and that she was born in 1932, this could be a nod to Trevor's respect for his mother. This would make his mother 81, and would have made her 36 when she had Trevor. *The only time the truck can be permanently destroyed is by choosing Something Sensible as the truck blows up when the gas ignites. *Oddly enough it cannot tow small trailers because it is incorrectly coded to tow big truck trailers, however it's impossible to attach one without glitches. *This is the second vehicle in the series to have a Teddy Bear tucked behind a car's bumper, the first being Gang Burrito from GTA VC. *Because it's classified as an Off-Road vehicle, picking up other characters to hang out causes them to act like the car would be something out of ordinary. ("That's one weird-ass ride, homie" etc.) Notable Owners *Trevor Philips owns a red example of the truck with the license plate reading "Betty 32". After the mission Hang Ten, the truck will have Mr. Raspberry Jam tucked behind its bull bar, unless the front bumper is changed at a Los Santos Customs. Like all of the cars assigned to the three protagonists, the player can customize Trevor's pickup and it will retain these modifications whenever it respawns. Navigation }} de: Bodhi (V) es: Bodhi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Military